The Zerg Swarm Reborn
by SonicSpeedmaster
Summary: William had lived a hard life, but that was about to change when a mysterious entity grants him power, the power of the Zerg swarm. William will do anything to get his revenge and protect his new family, as the swarm's new leader.


**I do not own StarCraft. This story is inspired by the Zerg swarm fanfiction by East Bridge. This is my second Fanfiction; tell me about any grammar mistakes, spelling, or errors about the story. Please read, Review, and give creative criticism. Please no flames. If you have any ideas for future chapters, tell me and I might take them up.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathic Talking'_

_Stats_

**The Zerg Swarm Reborn**

**Chapter One**

So this was it.

He was going to die. And there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to curl in a ball but his body exploded in agony. He couldn't manage a scream, all he could was a gurgle, a reminder of his blood filled lungs and internal injuries. His name was Will; he had no last name, a reminder of his orphan status.

He had a few regrets, mainly getting revenge on the Shadow Raven clan, who made his life a living hell; Beatings, Starvation, hatred from mostly everyone around him. They say fate can be a bitch, and it was for him, or so it seemed.

You might ask why he was so severely injured, and how he got like this. The answer is very complex and starts with his birth, a man tried an experiment and magically sealed an unknown creature within him, and it was unknown at the time, but it was a Zerg Ultralisk, and it had killed many people.

The raven clan is extremely superstitious. They spread propaganda about him being a devil spawn, add to that they were extremely powerful, and influential plus the city he lived in were extremely religious.

So he was fucked up from the start, by those bastards and bitches, with their arrogance and smugness, he hated them with a passion.

As he angrily remembered what had happened because of them. He felt his life force draining away and a sleep-like feeling came over him he forced his eyes wide open. His heart slowed to a dull thump every 3 or so seconds.

"**Do you want power?"**

The strange voice startled him yet he did not forget his injuries. Through the pain he said, "Y….e-s." He would do anything short of death for his revenge.

"**Then power shall you receive!"**

His body exploded in fresh waves of agony, the blood ejecting out of his lungs his wounds healing many times faster than normal (for him at least), his screams echoing around the settlement, and his body reforming.

Soon his screams faded away, and he was able to stand up. Surprised he looked at his body's changes. Thick carapace armor covered him, his hair tendrils and purple tinted skin.

He thought about his changes for a moment and decided to get away from the city; otherwise he might be killed because of his appearance. He ran at breakneck speeds and leaped over the way silently. The guards there were occupied with chugging beer.

He ran until he reached a cave, far away to the south, he gasped for breath and leaned against the cave wall, he dragged himself just beneath the overhang of and fell asleep instantly.

_The next morning_

After a meal of wild vegetables he settled down at a cave and pondered his situation, on one hand his disappearance would be noticed, on the other hand the god or whatever said he shall receive power.

'I wonder what kind of power it meant.'

After a while his chest felt inflamed, and he ran outside into the clearing.

He regurgitated several galleons of light yellow liquid, and some strange words appeared in his mind's eye.

'Hatchery spawning'

What? What was this hatchery, and why had information suddenly appeared in his brain. And he calmed down a little bit.

'So as the name suggests I guess it incubates some sort of young for a beast, if so what type, and species?

After roughly 12 hours it showed activity, great mounds of flesh sprung from the ground and formed what he assumed was a hatchery.

It was about 30 feet tall and 50 feet in diameter, it had 5 cavernous entrances leading to a domed roof like a volcano and 5 spikes in between each entrance. The height of each entrance was around 10 feet with 5 feet wide

_Hatchery_

_Births larvae (25 per day)_

_Bio Energy converter (100 per day, plus harvest of materials)_

_Creep spawn: half-mile radius_

A second wave of info appeared.

_Overmind's bio energy: 50/250_

_Swarm bio energy: 0/5000_

_Stored bio energy: 0_

_Breeds available: Drone, zergling and Overlord._

_Buildings available: Hatchery, Extractor, spawning pool._

He was bewildered as he took it all in, living buildings, unheard of!

As it was nightfall his only option was to sleep in the hatchery lest he have beasts tear him limb from limb.

The inside was a nice temperate; all the entrances lead to a single room in the middle of the room was a pit of blue colored liquid, which he stayed wary of for fear of death among other things.

During the night larvae were birthed several times, they looked like big caterpillars with a thick carapace, over its back and some of its head, and they were very sweet and nuzzled with him, strangely. He felt a bond between them

_The next day_

He awoke as sunlight shimmered through the roof of the hatchery which had opened up, but still the spikes overlapping making it so nothing of decent size could get in. By now there were many larvae and they were crawling around inside the hatchery. He felt warm emotion coming off them aimed at him he petted them all before he went outside.

_Overmind's bio energy: 100/250_

_Swarm bio energy: 0/5000_

_Stored bio energy: 0_

'_What are these breeds about?'_ William pondered for a minute of two. As if hearing him something gave him additional information.

_Drone_

_Worker_

_Collects bio energy from materials_

_Can morph into buildings_

_Morph cost: 2 per egg_

_Zergling_

_Fighter_

_Fast recon and melee_

_Spawns in groups of 2 per egg_

_Morph cost: 4 per egg_

_Overlord_

_Flying Tactical commander_

_Provides help and control_

_Can carry units and detect invisible units_

_Morph Cost: 5 per egg_

'Well that's useful, but how do I morph an egg?' After thinking he finally realized larvae must morph into whatever creature something designated. After thinking a bit he decided to see if he could morph one.

'Morph 1 Overlord and 5 Drones.'

He felt his energy drain as a little screen popped up in his head.

_Overmind's bio energy: 85/250_

_Swarm bio energy: 0/5000_

_Stored bio energy: 0_

6 of the larvae crawled down the entrances and eggs came from the ground and encased them.

'So I guess I command there Creatures, interesting; I suppose I'm this Overmind, which sounds like a rank, maybe the leader? He came to a conclusion that he controlled them. He felt hungry so he went to see if there was anything he could eat in the forest. After wandering around for an hour or so, he stumbled upon a wild boar.

It charged at him at full speed, and acting of instinct, he backhanded it, crushing its skull. He gaped at his new strength. 'This is the power that god spoke of, I like it.' He grinned like a maniac. After he killed the boar he dragged it back to the hatchery, which had enough room for it. He thought of how to make a fire. After deciding he didn't know how to make a fire, something extraordinary happened.

A shell of flesh came out of the hatchery wall and encased the meat, as Will tried to grab it. After a second it let go and a rich smell encased his nostrils. The hatchery had cooked the meat for him! And he wondered what else the hatchery could do.

After he ate the meat heartily and wiped his chin. The leftovers were encased and frozen by a flesh pouch.

After a few hours he heard a bursting sound of the eggs drew his attention. Walking outside He saw what looked like 5 tailless scorpions with mandibles and wings, and a floating balloon-like creature which was 30 feet long by 20 feet wide by 20 feet tall.

'_Greetings Overmind, I live to serve.'_

He looked around and said, "Who said that?"

The creature he assumed was the Overlord looked at him with six eyes.

'_I did, overlord.'_

The voice held nothing but caring for him. And I asked about the Swarm.

'_The Zerg swarm is an ancient race, which can assimilate other races into different strains, also known as breeds. We mutate from larvae into the specific breed the Overmind commands us to. We live to serve only you, the Overmind, and the will of the swarm._

"I see, tell me how I will command the swarm?" I asked.

'_Use your mind to tell the drones or I what do,'_ the overlord explained. I said, 'Drones go collect a tree.' The drones went to a tree and spit acid to make it fall down, then the used acid to split it into chunks, and then they hefted a huge piece each, put it on their backs, and took it to the hatchery. Curious, I followed a drone inside and it dropped the log chunk tin the pool, as soon as it touched the pool it dissolved. I exited the hatchery.

A moment later and I felt my bio energy boost a small amount.

_Overmind's bio energy: 95/250_

"Overlord, I need your advice." I said, because I wasn't sure what to do now, after all you can't just expect me to know everything about the Swarm already.

'_I suggest next you get zerglings next, to protect your workers.'_

'Spawn 10 zerglings.' 5 larvae came out of the hatchery and eggs encase them after a while 10 zerglings popped out.

'I want 2 of you each to guard the drones as they collect bio-energy, ok?' The zerglings yipped at the chance to prove themselves worthy to me, as Overmind they loved me and I cared for them also. Two zerglings stood beside each drone and kept to the drones' sides as they collected the trees. They would then escort them back and wait outside the hatchery until the drone returned. After I made sure the zerglings were guarding the drones correctly, I talked to the overlord about the Zerg, and some small talk about the world we were on. The overlord was mad at the 'Terran flesh bags that would dare hurt the Overlord, my master.' This was fine with me, as I wanted the Zerg to help get my revenge. I asked him if Terrans were humans, and he explained how humans and Terrans were the same, or at least closely related. After a successful day I fell asleep in peace as the swarm worked on.

_The next day_

_Overlord energy: 250/250_

_Swarm Energy: 50/5000_

_Stored energy: 0_

I woke up after some hours to see the Zerg still working, curious I asked, "Overlord, do Zerg need sleep?"

'_No, the creep regenerates their energy constantly; it is also consumable by Humans.'_

After this explanation I tried a chunk of creep, after I picked it up, the hole refilled in less than a second, and I tried some. The flavor was rich like grape taffy, and with a slightly spongy texture, and after I swallowed it filled me up. I nodded my thanks to the overlord, and I think it gave the Zerg equivalent of a smile.

'Spawn 10 more zerglings.'

The larvae crawled from the hatchery and were encased in egg membrane just outside of the hatchery. After 2 hours, the zerglings emerged.

"Zerglings team up in teams of two and do a creep border patrol, if you find a dangerous beast, alert the others doing border patrol, understood?"

They nodded and with love and respect for me, took off and border patrolled the creep carpet. I looked at the other zerglings and said," 6 of you go explore in 2 groups of three and you 4 stay and guard the hatchery."

With orders given they set off to do their tasks, faithfully obeying their master's will. After that I asked the overlord about Zerg buildings, and what their effects are.

'_The extractor increases energy production, as well as richens the creep, while the spawning pool allows Queens to be born, as well as zergling mutations to take place. When made a spawning pool will allow an evolution chamber to be build, which allows mutations, and new units to be made, though at a large bio energy cost.'_

I took this information in stride, as I was getting used to the Zerg mutations, among their other traits. I learned I could take over a zerg's mind and they would let me, willingly. They were extremely loyal and would do whatever I said, even if I said to kill their self. Of course I would never do that, though. They were my only family, and I hold no prejudice, I never will. I considered Ravenrock hunting me, and I decided to pursue every precaution to protect myself and my family. I decided to build an army.

For supper I ate the rest of the meat.

_The next day_

New larvae had been born.

'Spawn 10 drones.'

Per my command 10 larvae exited the hatchery and began morphing, with that I checked out the border patrol. After that I went to the base. As the drones were done spawning I ordered them to work. I would build up an efficient economy, and then an army. After the drones spawned I sent 1 to make an extractor, and the rest to working of clearing more space for the base. With the work done I started getting used to my new body, I mean a thick carapace covered me, and I had several body changes, that were hard to comprehend. Like the tentacle hair, or the skin.

_The next day_

All good things have to come to an end they say, and I suppose they are right. My zerglings patrol spotted a patrol of 20 humans which were coming after me. My blood set to a boil as they talked about using me as a weapon and breeding stock. I made my zerglings burrow in a circle so when they came across my base, they would not be getting out.

After a while of waiting they stumbled across my base, luckily I had hid my drones in the hatchery, and the overlord was in the clouds. I gave the command and the attack began. All the zerglings unburrowed and used their scythe shoulder blades the tear chunks from the each man's legs and torso, completely caught off guard, they scrambled and tried to get away. But alas they were not fortunate, and the zerglings pinned them down and impaled and clawed them several times, there was one survivors remaining. I decided to interrogate him, later. I laughed very sadistically.

**The End**


End file.
